


A Good Follower

by bellinibeignet



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinibeignet/pseuds/bellinibeignet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is out for the day, leaving Steve and Tony with an empty house.</p><p>Ingredients: A kinky Tony, a talented Steve, and an unamused Clint, with a dash of a bored writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Follower

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a brilliant line that sounded so Tony... and this was the result.

“I love fucking that pretty little face. Fuck, Steve. Yes, deep down in there sweetie. Like, like… Fuck.”

 

Tony bit down hard on the inside of his cheek before letting a guttural sound of pleasure run out of his stomach. Still, he continued to hold tightly to the golden locks of hair, the only harnesses he had, the only grip that was keeping him from falling onto the kitchen tile in a worthless drained lump.

 

Steve groaned, both in pleasure and from Tony pushing his head back not-too-gently against the cabinet he was on his knees in front of. Tony slammed his dick into the rear of Steve’s throat again, holding it there as Steve moaned, sending vibrations through him.

 

“That perfect fucking mouth. You love tasting this dick. You like how it tastes, huh? Shit I… Fuck.”

 

Tony’s eyes closed as Steve’s tongue rubbed the underside of his dick, applying so much pressure that it was dragging him to orgasm a lot quicker than he’d planned to get there. But Steve was talented, knew the exact way to stroke him, the exact way to work the wet velvetiness of his tongue and throat.

 

Steve finally pushed Tony’s hands away and grabbed his hips to take control, working his lips in a perfect slide up and down his shaft until he could feel his dick spasm, fighting itself. He moaned quietly, taking Tony as far and as hard into his throat as he could until his lover went rigid, leaning his weight against him and holding onto the sink as he gave a few brief pumps into his mouth.

 

A new voice was added to the moans and groans of Tony spilling into Steve’s throat. “Shit, Tony, fucking— damn it, guys!”

 

Cap stood quickly and carefully, wiping gently at the corner of his mouth. Tony continued to face the sink as he adjusted himself in his jeans. He was chuckling.

 

Clint was standing with his eyes to the ground, still cursing, complaining.

 

“I-I’m sorry, man,” Steve managed shyly, rubbing at the new scratches behind his neck. “You guys were gone and… We just-“

 

“Nah. I don’t want to hear it,” Clint said, this time with a bit of a laugh as he watched Tony turn around. Tony was laughing more openly now, and even Steve cracked a nervous smile. “Just… goddammit,” Clint finally said, leaving the kitchen. “Find a room with a lock or something! Shit!”

 

He left and Steve instantly buried his face in his hands. “How am I supposed to lead a team when nearly all of them have seen me with your dick down my throat?”

 

Tony gave a sly grin as a he placed a hand on Steve’s hard stomach. “How does the old saying go, Cap? A good leader is a good swallower?”

 

Steve managed to laugh. “Follower,” he mumbled gingerly, walking behind Tony and exiting the kitchen. The team was already sprawled around the living room, tired from whatever excursion they’d gone on. But they were all bearing smirks. Minus Clint who was sitting with his face buried in his hands.

Steve sighed. “A good leader is a good follower.”


End file.
